


Once Upon A Time (in Walt Disney World)

by WildChild1995



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Animal Kingdom, Epoct, Family Bonding, Happily Ever After, Hollywood Studios, Magic, Magic Kingdom, but this is a complicated family, disney vacations are the best vacations, in walt disney world, this is sort of an au?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildChild1995/pseuds/WildChild1995
Summary: The gang returns from Neverland with Henry intact in his body and Peter Pan in Neverland, the Charmings and Co decide it’s time to take a trip to Disney World for some real family bonding. Inspired by an old Tumblr post/gifset.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Kudos: 5





	1. What's A Vacation?

**Author's Note:**

> This is in 2013 when this part of the season was on TV, so there are a lot of differences between Disney then and Disney now (sans COVID 19) if you're a frequent park visitor. 
> 
> Since I've had so much free time on my hands these past few months, I found this when I began writing this YEARS ago and thought why the heck not? Besides, the world can use some magic right now.

It had been just about a week since the successful return trip from hell, or as some preferred to call it, Neverland. Fights had broken out, sanity flew out the window, morals questioned, tensions reached new limits…yes, everyone was relieved that they had made it back. Especially Rumplestiltskin who had been prepared to not come back at all, and David who had been doomed to stay on the island forever after taking a particularly poisonous wound, and using Neverland’s waters to heal himself.

Emma and Henry were in Henry’s room at Regina’s house and Emma had come over to work on her relationship with her son. She also wanted to keep an eye on him, when Regina wasn’t around because of the whole Pan-Henry body switching thing that had caused quite the state of panic. Regina hadn’t really minded; she didn’t want the body switching thing to happen again, and honestly, Regina still hated herself for falling for it, too. Plus, Regina was still the mayor of this town and recent events had caused her to get behind on all of her duties, so she had spent some time at her office. Emma was working on her relationship with Regina too, if she was honest with herself. They were both equal mothers to Henry and neither one of them was going there anytime soon. If Neverland had taught them anything, it was that it was possible for them to get along and work together, even if it was only for the sake of Henry.  
“Hey kid, whatcha doing over there?” Emma asked Henry. She had been absentmindedly flipping through Henry’s book, back against his headboard, ankles crossed at the foot of the bed. Emma had glanced up and spotted bright colors and movements from the computer monitor, and she recognized the familiar black mouse ears at the top of the screen. She had thought Henry was playing a game, but obviously he had wandered. 

“Nothing.” Henry replied a little too quickly and Emma leaned closer, as Henry exited the browser, the colors disappearing into cyberspace.

“Didn’t look like nothing.” Emma said, eyebrows raised.

“Okay, fine.” Henry switched off his monitor and swiveled around to look at Emma. Emma snapped the book shut, ready to listen.

“Do you remember how much fun it was when we went to New York?” he asked, hesitantly.

Emma frowned. “Fun” wasn’t the word she would’ve called the trip. It had been a trip of such shock and surprise for her and for Gold, definitely. Plus, it was when Henry realized she lied to him about his father and he had been really upset with her for a little while. It was also where Hook had tried to kill Rumplestiltskin. But if it stuck out in Henry’s mind as fun, then it should stay that way.  
“…yeah. What about it?”

“Well, I think it might be fun if we did it again.” He had a little smile on his face.

“Ugh, I don’t think I want to take another trip to New York again anytime soon, kid.”

“I don’t mean to New York.” Henry looked at her as if she was crazy. “I mean, to Disney World.”  
Emma opened her mouth, but then reconsidered what she had been about to say. “You know,” she cocked her head, thinking it through, “that might not be a bad idea.”

“Really?!” Henry exclaimed, excitedly. He hadn’t been expecting her to say yes.  
“Yeah!” Emma agreed, “I think we should take a little trip.” Her eyes widened a bit as she took in the thought. She’d never been to Disney World, even though she dreamed of it as all children do, and she was positive that no one else had been there before either, seeing as they were trapped in this town until the curse broke and even then. Neal wasn’t there either, she was sure of it but they talked about it when they were younger. Emma and Neal had planned to move to Tallahassee, and figured they could take a day trip to the magical city, if they wanted to.  
Emma’s thoughts also went in a million different directions. Would Regina even consider if for? Who would take him? Her, Henry and Neal were the only people who had successfully left Storybrooke, along with Gold, but he had a shawl on and she could not picture him in Disney World. The thought was almost laughable. Despite all that, Emma’s lips began to curl in a slight smile.  
“Are you serious?” he asked, again.  
“I think it’d be really fun.” She told him.  
Henry’s face lit up and she went on before things could get too far. “But-“ Emma said and the smile froze in place, “we’ve got a few details to work out first.” She finished.  
Henry bounded onto the bed and threw his arms around her.

Later that afternoon, after Regina got home, Emma walked into the apartment she shared with her parents and occasionally Henry.

“Hey, Emma!” her mother greeted her, with a smile. She was making something on the stove, which smelled delicious. “How was Henry today?”  
“Henry’s fine.” Emma replied, shutting the door. “I think that we should all just move forward from this.”

“That’s exactly what everyone should plan to do.” David said. “A clean start.”

Emma hesitated and looked between her parents, before taking a deep breath and deciding it was now or never.  
“Speaking of that,” Emma began, “earlier when I was with Henry, I got an idea from him…” she trailed off and both of her parents were looking at her with mild interested.

“What kind of idea?” David asked.

“He wants to go to Disney World.” Emma told them. “And I think it’s a great idea, I think he needs it.”

“That’s a great idea, Emma!” her mother's face lit up at the thought. “It’s every child’s dream. And adults too.” 

“I think we could all use a clean slate. Some good memories.” She invited them without actually saying the words.  
“So we can come, if you guys go?” her mother asked, excited hope in her voice.

“Sure.”

Her mother’s face said it all, and she glanced at her husband. “David?”

Emma couldn’t help but smile too as she glanced at her father, who was deep in thought.  
“What’s the matter?”

“It does sound like fun.” he agreed, but Emma could hear the unspoken “but” in his tone.  
“I mean... What about Regina? Will she even let him go?” 

It was quiet in the room as everyone realized that Regina’s input was obviously important. It was as if all good things had slipped from the room.  
“Well, I’m sure we can try and persuade her.” Snow said, half-halfheartedly as she stirred the pot on the stove.

“I’ll talk to her.” Emma decided at once. After all, her and Regina were on semi-decent terms. And being Henry’s other mother, she had to have her say, as much as it sucked and there was nothing they could do.

“It’s a shame we can’t just whisk him off.” Charming said, pretending to sound depressed.

“Yeah, and have Regina rip our hearts out when we get back? No thanks.” Emma said, sarcastically. “I have had enough of that in Neverland.”

“What about Neal?” her mother asked.

“If Neal wants to come, he can.” Emma sighed, deciding not to think about that. “He is Henry’s father, and this is a family vacation. Or it will be soon.”  
“Oh, this is so exciting! I’ve always wanted to go Disney World!” Snow clapped her hands together. 

“You realize that to this world, Disney is your Enchanted Forest. No one knows the real story of Snow White and Prince Charming.” Emma explained to her parents.

“Oh we know.” Her mother said, glancing at her husband. “We wanna see how it compares.”

“Alright.” Emma said, hands up in defense. “Just wanted to make sure you knew what you were getting yourselves into.”  
There came a knock at the door, and Emma dipped her finger in the soup that her mother was making as her father went to answer the door.

“Is it good?” her mother asked, hesitantly. “I tried to find some comfort food but-“

“Emma?” her father had called her. Emma turned around and standing in the doorway was the one and only Captain Hook. He stood there in all of his leather glory and smiled at her.  
“Um, be right back.” Emma told her mother and ignoring glances from both of her parents, she grabbed her jacket and shut the door behind her.

“Swan, you’re allowed out to play with the other kids before dinnertime!” Killian said, joyfully, flashing her a smile.

Emma rolled her eyes, ignoring the quip. “Did you need something?”

“Fancy a walk?”

The streets of Storybrooke seemed only a bit chilly as Killian and Emma walked under the street lamps toward the bay.  
“How’s Henry doing?” Killian asked her, as the breeze picked up around them.

“He seems to be doing okay. He’s not really much different. I mean Pan scared him on that island, and that’ll never be gone, but…” Emma trailed off and shrugged, looking up at Killian. “We’ll see.”

“I could only imagine the horrors that wretched boy unleashed on him on that island.” Killian said in disgust as they continued toward the beach.  
“Yes, well he certainly had his fun with us, hadn’t he?” Emma asked rhetorically. Neither of them wanted to relive their time on that island, not really. 

“It’s quite a shame you can’t get him out of here for a couple of days.” Killian said as they reached the shoreline and looked at the breaking waves. “The lad probably needs something to move forward.”

Emma didn’t say anything, mainly for the reason of should she say something to him or not. If she said anything, he’d probably think it was another adventure and that wouldn’t go over well. She also couldn’t imagine what would happen between this crazy family if he were invited. But he had done so much, and it seemed wrong without him somehow. She was beginning to like Hook, even though she had made it very clear on the island that her one and only priority was her son. He understood that, and backed off, respecting her personal space and her decisions. It had meant a lot to her, even if she didn’t express it.

“Swan?” Killian asked her expectantly, breaking in. She glanced at him and he searched her face. “You’re planning something, aren’t you?”

“Maybe, maybe not.” Emma shrugged and looked away.

Killian laughed. “I’ve known you for enough time Swan, that I can always tell when you’re planning something. Whether it’s good or bad, I have yet to figure it out.”

Emma arched a brow. “And if I was?”

He smiled back. “Well then I’d ask, how I may be of service?” He gave a small bow toward her and Emma wasn’t sure what to think.  
“Hm.” Was all she said as she continued to think. 

“Oh, come on Emma! What are you planning?” Killian was practically bursting at the seams to figure it out.

Emma smirked, withholding the information, wondering how to tell him.  
“Fine. Henry put an idea in my head this afternoon when I was with him. I was thinking of maybe a little vacation.”  
“To where?” he inquired.

“Disney World.”  
Killian frowned in thought. “I don’t believe I’ve ever traveled to that world.”

Emma laughed, because it was a genuine belief that it was another “world”. Which in a way it was.  
“It’s not that kind. That’s just what it’s called.” She tried to explain.  
“I don’t follow.”

“It’s a city in ‘this’ world, but the way it’s set up it feels like a whole other world.”  
“Have you been there?”  
“No. I always wanted to go as a child. I heard it’s a magical place where all dreams and wishes come true.” She said.

“Really?” he asked, intrigued.

Emma shrugged. “So I’ve heard. ”

Two days later, Emma was knocking on Regina’s door, preparing to ask her about this trip. In the past forty-eight hours, her parents had decided that they were going. With Regina’s permission or not. Emma was going to ask Neal later this afternoon, according to how things went today. And to be quite honest, Emma wasn’t so sure how this was going to go.  
The door flew open and Regina, the evilest of all lands, stood there in a black pantsuit and not a hair out of place, with a surprised scowl on her face.  
“Miss Swan.” Regina’s voice sounded a bit surprised, “can I help you?”  
“Yeah, um, I have to ask you something.” Emma said, uncomfortably. “May i?” she asked, nodding toward the door. Regina sighed and wordlessly stepped out of the way so that Emma could pass through. She did and then Regina slammed the door shut, as Emma glanced up the stairs.

“Henry’s not home.” Regina told her, “now what are you bothering me about? I hope it’s worth my time” she asked Emma as she crossed her arms and tried to look controlling.

Emma scowled at her and decided to choose her words carefully. “When I was over here the other day, with Henry….” She trailed off, wondering how to begin this.  
“The kid’s been through some stuff. And I think he needs some space to, ya know, be a kid.”  
“What are you talking about?” Regina asked.

“Henry wants to go to Disney World.” There, it was out. 

Whatever Regina had been expecting Emma to say, it certainly wasn’t that. Regina’s posture loosened, and the scowl disappeared off her face as her eyebrows shot up in surprise.  
“What?”

“Henry wants to go to Disney World and I think it’s a good idea.” Emma rephrased. Regina’s mouth wordlessly hung open as she tried to comprehend what Emma was asking her.  
“Disney World? You’re asking me to let you take my son to Disney World?!” Regina asked, slightly hysterical and then she gave an incredulous laugh.  
“No, I don’t think so Miss Swan.” She said and stalked off toward the kitchen, her heels tapping extra loud on the hardwood floor.

“Regina!” Emma pleaded, and then followed her. “Come on! It’s Disney World!”

“So what? Why should I let Henry go with you?” she asked, turning around and facing Emma.

Emma considered this. There was no way Regina was going to let her take Henry, unless....unless Regina wanted to come too. Regina raised Henry for God’s sake. She had to have some childhood love in her, for raising a child.  
“Regina. This is for all of us. This includes you. Everyone of us went through hell on that island, and well, before that too.” Emma said, looking at her. “I think that Henry should experience somewhat of a normal childhood with all of his family.”

Regina was quiet for a moment, studying the Savior. Over the past couple of years, she had come from hating Emma to tolerating her, to sort-of-liking her. It must have been that stupid island, she thought. She rubbed her hand across her forehead, trying to stop an oncoming headache.  
“Alright.” Regina agreed quietly after a moment. 

“You serious?” Emma asked, her eyebrows raised, not daring to get her hopes up.

“Yes. I agree with what you said, Miss---Emma. Henry needs something normal in his life.”

Emma couldn’t seem to stop the outer corners of her lips from turning up, but she quickly straightened out her face. If she got the Evil Queen to agree to come to Disney World, then maybe this place was magical.


	2. Hail Hail the Gang's All Here

After giving her parents the good news, she talked to Neal, who got excited instantly and was absolutely coming along for the trip.   
What no member of the family counted on was how intricate and meticulous the planning could be for one singular week at Walt Disney World. 

“What the hell is a Park Hopper?” Regina exclaimed in disgust as she stared at the screen. Henry, Emma, the Charmings and Neal were crowded around Regina’s computer in her office only a meager twenty four hours after the plan was a go. 

“I think it means you can visit more than one park per day.” Emma said, squinting over Regina’s shoulder to read the small print on the screen.  
“Meal Plan?! Can’t we just, I don’t know, eat what we want? Why do we need to plan to eat food?” Neal was not happy. He had some printed out information about the Disney Dining Plan in his lap and was looking more and more confused by the second, eyebrows drawing together. 

“What’s this?” David had grabbed some papers from Neal and was also trying to make sense of the meal plan.

“Maybe we should worry about this later.” Snow suggested, patting her husband on the back , soothingly. “Perhaps we should pick a hotel.”

“For once, I agree with you.” Regina muttered and clicked the mouse a few times. Everyone was silent for a few moments, as they read through their options.  
“The Animal Kingdom Lodge looks so cool!” Henry exclaimed, pointing excitedly.

Regina’s nose wrinkled in disgust, but she didn’t say anything.

“It says that the animals can walk right up to your balcony.” Snow leaned in and was reading the print.

“What?” Regina squinted and read too. When she finished she sat back, shook her head and said, “Not happening.”

“What about this one right here?” Emma suggested. “Click on that.” She pointed to something with trees.

“Disney’s Fort Wilderness and Campground.” Regina read off the screen. There was a silence as they all stared awkwardly at each other. No one wanted to cuddle up in a tent next to someone that would be considered awkward. Not to mention a cabin only slept six and that would be tight sleeping quarters. 

“Next.” David prompted, exchanging glances with Emma.

“Oooh, Disney’s Polonysian Resort. That looks fun.” Snow said, and Regina clicked on it.

Neal whistled as he looked at the price. “That’s…that’s a lot of money.” He said, in disbelief.

“I’m not looking at the price, I’m looking at the tacky decoration.” Regina said, distastefully. Emma sighed and was just about to comment when there was a knock at the door. Regina looked at the door with annoyance.

“Come back later!” she hollered. There was a laugh at the door and then it opened and there, impeccably dressed stood the town’s most fearsome and powerful man, Mr. Gold.

“Gold.” Regina sat back in her chair and studied him as he walked in slowly, taking in the scene before him.

“Why do I get the distinct feeling that you’re all up to something I don’t know about?” Gold asked them, setting eyes on each one of them and making them shift.

“Papa.” Neal greeted as he saw his father. “Hey.”

“Bae, what are you doing in here?” Gold asked, his eyes flickering over each one of them. Neal awkwardly looked to Emma who held her hands up in a defensive gesture and glanced at Regina. Regina looked at Mr. Gold and a tight, closed lip smile began to spread across her face.

“Gold.” She smiled, sweetly and picked up a pen on her desk (the one that was used for vacation planning), putting its cap back on, slowly and deliberately. Regina was deciding how to ask Gold, mainly for the sake of her amusement to watch him be surprised and taken off guard. 

“Gold, how do you feel about the Sunshine State?” Regina asked, bringing her smile to full swing, her pearly whites gleaming in the late afternoon sunshine.

“The what?” Mr. Gold hissed. He had no time for playing games, he had come to ask Regina a question and now here she was, asking ridiculously useless questions for the sake of wasting his precious time.

Regina’s smile grew larger as Emma whispered, “Regina, what are you doing?”

Regina didn’t answer as she kept her eyes locked on Gold, who was getting more and more impatient by the minute. Everyone exchanged uneasy glances with each other as the two played a little staring game. 

“The Sunshine State, Gold.” Regina repeated. “Florida.”

“What about it?” he asked, scowling.

The Evil Queen was baiting him, Mr. Gold decided as he glanced around the room. He never took his eyes away from hers as a thousand different possibilities streamed through his mind, on what Regina could possibly be asking him. So he’d play along. Regina stood up, and smoothed down her grey dress at her hips. Everyone who was crowded around her desk, looking at hotels, stepped away slightly as they had no idea what was about to take place in the office of the mayor. She slowly walked around to the front of her desk, her black heels slowly taking deliberate steps for drama. Her hand lightly traced around the edge of her desk as she came to stand at the front. No one dared to speak a word.

“Ever been?”

“Can’t say that I have.”

“Do you remember that day when I asked what your son was doing with mine?” Regina questioned, knowing he would remember. He remembered everything.

“Of course.” He answered lightly, wondering where this was going. “You were quite upset by it.” He reminded her. That was such a fun moment, he recalled to himself. 

Regina leaned back against her deck and arched an eyebrow. “Do you remember what else you said to me?”

“I said it makes us, family.” Mr. Gold said, softly spitting out that last word.

Regina’s lips were making that arrogant, close-lipped smile, the one she had when she was onto something.  
“And since we’re a family,” Regina gestured with both hands to the people behind her, and Emma glanced at Neal who in turn looked at Snow with skeptical looks. “Families spend quality time together.”

“Haven’t we spent enough quality time together on that wretched island, dearie?” he asked her, the disgust in his tone evident of how much he wanted to forget that trip.

“Oh, but this is a different kind of quality time. Much different.”

This time it was Mr. Gold, who arched an eyebrow. “Oh? And how so?”

“Two words, Gold. “ Regina held up two fingers indicating. “Disney World.” 

Rumplestitskin prided himself on being in tune to people’s thoughts, feelings and actions. He could read them as though they were pages upon a book . He could feel people’s desires, deepest wishes and innermost secrets and sins, and therefore enabled him to be able to play his moves well. It wasn’t very often that he was taken by surprise and if he was, then something was very wrong. As he stood in the Mayor’s office, or the Evil Queen’s office that day, he had wondered indeed where Regina was going with her taunts. He decided to let her play it out and see what would come of it. He had walked in blind that moment. Disney World was the last thing he’d ever thought he’d here come out of the Evil Queen’s mouth. This was a woman who had ripped apart realms and families without an ounce of remorse, who had killed countless people, lied and deceived without a second thought and was hell-bent on getting Emma out of her life for good.  
And here she was, in her office with the eyes of his estranged family looking at him, talking about what some called the Most Magical Place on Earth and how they were going to be spending “Quality Time Together”.

He let out a snort of laughter and looked behind her. “The Evil Queen go to Disney World?” Mr. Gold laughed a little more this time and then glanced at Regina.  
“You know they call that The Happiest Place on Earth? The Place Where All Dreams Come True? Isn’t that the opposite of what you stand for?” he reminded her. . “Because I know that you,” he pointed at Regina, “ripped out your father’s own heart in order to get revenge on her.” His eyes drifted over toward Snow, who’s eyes were wide as she looked back and forth between Regina and Gold.

“What?!” Emma asked, horror struck. “Regina!” she whispered in horror.

“Enough, Gold.” Regina’s voice cut through the air like a knife as Mr. Gold settled both his hands back on his cane and looked expectantly at the group.  
“This is about a family vacation, not my past. Unless, we’d like to all go through yours.” She taunted.

“That would take quite some time, I can assure you that.” He said, giving her a smile which she did not return. There was an uncomfortable pause and Emma sighed loudly.

“Would you like to come?” she asked impatiently, knowing that Regina and Rumple were getting way off topic. 

“What?” her father asked, sharply before he was silenced by her mother. 

Gold’s eyebrows rose, he had not expected this. “Is that what all those riddle questions were about?” 

Regina merely shrugged but didn’t answer. 

“Yes, yes. I think I shall.” He answered, smiling triumphantly at Regina. “Is that all?”

“Alright Gold. I think that’s quite enough for the moment. We’re a little busy.” Regina motioned to the group behind her.

Mr. Gold turned to leave, before Neal detached himself from the group to catch his father before exiting the mayor’s office.  
“Hey, Papa.” Neal said, “Are…are you really coming with us?” he asked, a ghost of a smile daring to cross his features.

“Well, it appears I am, Bae. It sounds like what we all could use.” Mr. Gold answered looking up at his son.

“Hey, listen.” Neal dropped his voice as the other gathered around Regina’s computer again to continue their research. “You know, you should ask Belle to come.” 

“Well, Bae, that’s a wonderful idea, thank you.” Mr. Gold said, feeling truly grateful.

“Yes, Gold.” Regina echoed loudly from the computer, quite a few feet away and everyone in the room glanced at the pair again.  
“You should ask your,” Regina paused, savoring the moment to torment her former teacher, “girlfriend.” She finally settled on, giving yet another smile.  
There was another uncomfortable silence as no one knew what to say.

“Well, I really should be going.” Mr. Gold said as he turned to leave. “Bae, see you later.” He nodded at his son and Neal nodded back, hands in his pockets as he watched his father leave.

All was well for the week, Except for the moment when certain members of the group had found out that Emma had invited “The pirate.”   
“Absolutely not.” her father had said without any room for argument. Mary Margaret was not thrilled with David and told Emma that he was welcome to come, because he after all, played quite a big role in saving Henry in Neverland. Emma appreciated that her mother wasn’t pointing out the obvious reason, even though all three of them knew to some sort of degree what was happening.   
It was also not a wonderful day when Mr. Gold found out. No one ever really knew how he found out, but he was Rumplestitlskin and he had his ways. . He had his teeth gritted and seemed capable of murder until Belle had calmly said she thought it was a nice gesture that Emma had invited him, even though she personally, did not have fond memories with him. That had only made him even angrier, bringing up the not-too-fond memories she did not mention.

“Rumple, just calm down. Please calm down!” Belle had begged him. “It’ll be fine!”

He wasn’t convinced. “I will NOT be going if he goes.” 

“Well I’m going!”

“You will not go anywhere with him!” 

“Rumplestiltskin, I’ve always wanted to see the world and I will be damned if you try and stop me!” 

After a bit, Gold had calmed down and relented. Belle reminded him that he wanted more time with his son, to try and atone for the past and this was his chance to do just that. He also had a grandson too, she pointed out, one that might be eager to spend time with him also.   
“He knows you only as Mr. Gold and Rumplestiltskin, he doesn’t know you as a grandfather.”   
As usual, Belle was right. 

Upon the first initial research session at Regina’s office, Emma, Neal and Snow had come to terms with the issue that they had no idea what they were doing. They were very overwhelmed, and two kids who had grown up in the foster care system and those from a magical land where Disney’s fairy tales were their real life, had zero direction into a task like this. Emma had ordered the official planning video from the website, which she was hopeful would give her family some sense of instruction on how to begin. 

When it arrived just a week later, Snow White had invited everyone over the apartment to watch it so they could all gain a little more perspective.   
All of that afternoon, Emma and Snow had indulged in some weird best friend/mother-daughter time that they had both missed out on.   
Emma was taken aback when her mother made the suggestion to bake Disney themed cupcakes, earlier that morning. A snack was fine, but wasn’t that going overboard a bit? But her mother had looked so hopeful and excited, it was hard to say no. They'd spent all afternoon making vanilla cupcakes iced with white icing. Mary Margaret had ever so carefully drawn on black Mickey and Minnie ears on each one with a homemade icing bag that she had created using a Snack Baggie and cutting off the tip and Emma did the dishes. 

“I don’t have any icing on my clothes, do I?” Mary Margaret asked worriedly as the designated time of 7:00 grew closer.  
“Nope.” Emma did a quick once over. “You’re good to go.” 

There was a knock on the door of the apartment and David, Snow and Emma glanced at each other for a split second wondering how on earth their night was going to go.  
“I’ll get it.” Snow said as she walked hastily to the door. At the door stood Mr. Gold, with Belle at his side.

“Hi!” she greeted the couple who nervously stood at the door, having no idea what to expect. “Come on in!” Snow stepped to the side to let them pass.

“Thanks so much for having us!” Belle said to her as she walked through the door.

“My pleasure.” 

As Snow shut the door, she realized how awkward this was truly going to be until someone else arrived. There were uncomfortable nods from Emma and her father to Belle and Mr. Gold, for none of them really knew what to say.  
“Do you guys want some cupcakes?” Emma asked, tucking her hair behind her ear. “They’re Disney themed.” She held out the plate as a peace offering.

“Yes! I do!” Belle came forward. Emma hadn’t really gotten the time to know Belle, she seemed like a sweet girl, and then everything had gone to hell…  
“Ooh, they look wonderful! Did you make them?” Belle asked, as she took a cupcake from the corner of the plate.

“Um yeah. We did. But I didn’t do the decorating. That was all Mary Margaret…” Emma’s eyes flickered to her on the other side of the room.

Another knock on the door and Emma went to answer it. At the door stood Regina with Henry grinning eagerly at her side.  
“Madame Mayor.” Emma nodded at Regina and grinned like a child as Henry launched himself at Emma.  
“Hi Emma!” He grinned up from her upper waist, his arms around her.  
“Hey kid! Are you all ready for tonight?” she asked.  
“Absolutely.” He said, enthusiastically and then let go of her and dashed inside, giving his grandparents a hug.  
“Oh cheer up!” Emma told Regina dryly as Regina walked through the door. "Have a cupcake." she thrust the plate at Regina and made a silent vow that Regina would not destroy this trip for everyone. Otherwise, Emma would make it a point to throw her out of the hotel room window. Regina snorted as she looked down at the cupcakes and then went inside.

“Wait, don’t close that yet.” she heard a familiar voice, coming up the stairwell.  
“Hey.” Emma said to Neal as he reached the top step.

“Am I the last to arrive?” he asked, breathing.

“Nope. We’re still waiting on the Captain.” Emma told him and then rolled her eyes. Neal’s eyebrows drew together.

“He’s coming? I thought this was a family vacation?” Neal questioned. He obviously hadn’t heard about this development.

Emma held her head high. “It is.” She pursed her lips, daring him to contradict her.

“Whatever.” Neal said, nonchalantly with a shrug and then walked in the apartment. Emma leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes. This was going to be much harder than she had originally anticipated. She took a deep breath wondering when the hell Killian was going to show up.

“Waiting on me, love?” she heard a smooth voice ask. Her eyes flew open and there stood Killian Jones.

“Well it’s about time.” She said to him. He didn’t say anything, but crossed the floor clearing the space between them.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, milady.” He said quietly in that sultry voice of his. Emma didn’t take her eyes off of him, even as she felt his hand grab her and bring it slowly to his lips. He kissed it quietly and then said, “My apologies.”

Emma was a bit taken aback and then blinked her eyes taking a deep breath. “Everyone’s inside.’ She pulled her hand away and opened the door. He smirked at her before stepping through and following behind him.

“Do we have everyone?” Mary Margaret asked, looking around and then at Emma.

“We’re good to go.” Emma gave a quick thumbs up.

“Alright everyone get comfortable.” David instructed and everyone scrambled to get a seat, while Mary Margaret popped in the DVD. Henry plopped down right next to Emma and grinned excitedly. Regina sat on his other side, trying not to look interested. Hook sat down on Emma’s other side and she gave him a warning stare as Neal sat on the floor a few feet in front of Emma. On the other couch there was Belle and Mr. Gold (who was giving Hook daggers) and then her parents. Mary Margaret pressed play and for a moment there was silence.  
Suddenly, animated Tinkerbell came onto the screen and waved her wand which created sparkles, dissolving into Cinderella castle, with the words underneath it “Walt Disney Pictures”. And so it began.

One hour later after the melody of “When You Wish Upon A Star” ended, and the credits stopped rolling, there was silence. There was a range of emotions. Excitement for one, overwhelmed for another, shock, happiness, worry…no one really knew what to say.

“Whoa.” Emma said very softly. She had heard that Disney World was the Most Magical Place on Earth, but she truly had no idea how much it could do to a person. There was a lot of information being thrown at them, but it was nothing she couldn’t handle. When she was younger she had always hoped to go to Disney World. And now she was with the strangest sense of family ever, getting ready to go with them. There wasn’t a question of “if”, it was seemed to be a question of “how soon”. Emma was excited.

Regina didn’t know what to expect, probably some cheap rip-off of Henry’s book, with a few theme park rides, a castle and a couple of meet and greets. She was completely taken off guard when she saw how encompassing Disney World was. If that video was anything to go by, Regina couldn’t help but feel a little optimistic that this trip wasn’t going to be a total nightmare. Hell, maybe she could get her picture taken in front of the castle or go on the Tower of Terror. The Evil Queen was sort of looking forward to it. 

Neal had always hoped that one day, he’d be able to go there some day with Emma when they were younger. When that hadn’t worked out, he’d hoped that he could take his future family there. And now it seemed he was going with his family and Emma, well, Neal was excited.  
Snow White had always had a passion for adventure and from this DVD, this vacation was certainly going to be an adventure. There were rides, adventures castles and what it seemed to her was pure happiness. What she loved most was that each day seemed like it ended with a happily ever after; one of her favorite things. Snow White was excited.

David had pure moments of panic and terror on Neverland and especially when he found out that he was staying in Neverland forever…there were no words to describe it. There were also no words to describe the relief that he had felt when he found out that he would be able to return home with his family. He needed an outlet and this seemed to be it. Prince Charming was excited.

Mr. Gold, much like Regina had absolutely no idea what to expect. He had figured that he would hang back because after all, this kind of stuff was for little kids. But after seeing that video play, he had to admit that he was a little impressed and was glad he had decided to go. It also helped that he had his family intact as one again and planned to enjoy it for as long as he was allowed to. He knew all magic came with a price, but he was soon learning that all happiness was too. This place seemed to have both. Not the literal kind of magic that he himself, Regina and even Emma possessed, but a different kind of magic. A kind of magic that brought happiness without a price, a kind that brought families together and strengthened them and a kind of magic that could be enjoyed. Rumpelstiltskin was excited.

Belle had led a strange life, starting with that fateful deal she had made to save her kingdom, to getting locked away for years in both worlds, to losing her memories after finding her love, to the sad day she had said goodbye to him on that journey to Neverland to the elation and happiness she felt when he returned and everything in between. She always wanted to see the world and here it was. Belle had wanted to get to know everyone in this family, because they were sort of hers now too, by default. Even the Queen and Captain Hook as much as she may not like it. She had a strange feeling she just might get to know a different side of them, because as it appeared, this place brought out everyone’s Disney side. Belle was beyond excited.

Captain Hook had watched the video and paid attention, but it all confused him not being from this world. He could rely on Emma to explain it to him, but he just didn’t understand the draw of it. He could tell from Emma’s face and her body language that she was excited , but trying not to show it. Any extra time with that woman was a plus and thus, Captain Hook was a little excited, but mostly curious. 

Henry was well aware that he had one of the strangest families out there. Even though he’d never really been outside of Storybrooke for very long, he understood that much. A fair few of his family members had quite some negative history with each other but he had hoped that maybe they could all get along. After all they had worked together to rescue him from Neverland so they could hopefully get along on a family vacation for the week. Henry was the most excited of them all.


End file.
